Daughter of Zeus, Girlfriend of Annabeth
by HolyMetaphor2137
Summary: Fluffy little thalabeth oneshot of Thalia meeting Annabeth's parents. I will accept prompts for other PJO femslash pairings to meet someone's parents for approval.


FLUFFY LITTLE THALABETH ONESHOT I WROTE FOREVERS AGO. IT PROBABLY SUCKS BUT HEY-THE WORLD NEEDS MORE THALABETH. I DIDN'T EDIT IT SO DON'T HATE ON ERRORS. DISCLAIMER; YADA YADA YADA BLAH. YOU KNOW THE DRILL.

* * *

Daughter of Zeus, girlfriend of Annabeth

Thalia's POV

Facing monsters seemed easier than this. Here I am on the doorstep of my girlfriends house, nervous as fuck. I'm shaking in my boots as I raise a hand to press the doorbell and it drops limply to my side before I shove it into my pocket. Taking a breath I consider ringing it again to make sure they heard.

Geez what's wrong with me? The fiery and dangerous daughter of Zeus, reduced to quivering in her boots by meeting her girlfriends parents. It isn't the first time I've met Fredrick and Allison Chase, nor Bobby or Matthew. It is the first time meeting them as the family of my girlfriend and I felt screwed.

The door swung open and I straightened my back, looking up to see no one. My gaze shifted downward to one of the twins who was looking up at me with slight distaste. "Dad! Annabeth's boyfriend is here!" He yelled into the house. Boyfriend? "I'm her girlfriend." I corrected and he frowned at me, looking me up and down. "You don't look like a girl."

"What'd you mean?"

"You have short hair and muscles and boy clothes." Children. Joy. "Does that mean I'm a boy?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I like having my hair short, I like these kinda of clothes and I work out a lot so I'm strong." I explained, crouching down to his level and he shrugged again. "Boyfriend? Annabeth said she was dating a girl." Fredrick Chase's voice grew louder and so did his footsteps. I stood up and straightened my jacket, readjusting the strap of my duffle bag over my shoulder. The little boy ran into the house and Fredrick made an appearance. "Hello Thalia."

"Hello sir." I nodded respectfully and shook his hand, keeping in mind his firm grip. "It's nice to see you again." He led me into the house and shut the door. "Annabeth is upstairs in her room." I nodded, toeing off my boots and making sure they were straight. "Third door on the right."

"Thank you sir." I moved to walk towards the stairs and he stopped me with a firm hand on my shoulder. "Keep it respectable." His tone hard and fatherly creates a lump of fear in my throat. "Yes sir." I squeaked before scampering up the stairs.

Annabeth's room was easy enough to find. It had 'Annabeth' and 'stay out' written in Greek on the door and I pushed it open slowly, knocking softly as I peered into the room.

Annabeth was on her bed, facing away from me and unmoving. The sun from the window on the opposite wall outlined every blonde strand and her silhouette, making her glow. Slowly I tiptoed into her room and lowered my duffle bag onto the floor and shrugged off my jacket, hanging it on a bedpost. I eased into bed and spooned Annabeth from behind, wrapping an arm around her waist. The blonde girl stirred and moved to turn around and look at me.

"Thals?" I smiled as she used the childhood nickname and squeezed her tight. "I sure hope no one else would hold you like this. I'd have to kick their ass." Annabeth resumed her position and snuggled closer to me. "You're so violent." Her voice was husky with sleep and traces of arousal. Fredrick's warning came to mind and I stiffened before holding Annabeth closer. "And you are mine."

"Mmm possessive little thing." She growled, cuddling closer to me. I pressed a kiss to her neck and shoulder before pressing my face there. Annabeth rolled us over and straddled my hips. She pressed herself along the length of my body and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. I glanced at the closed door before wrapping my arms around her waist and sighing into the kiss. Several minutes later she drew back and rested her head in the crook of my neck and sighed. "Should we go and meet your family?" I asked, stroking her blonde tangles. "It's too early." Annabeth groaned, shifting and pressing her face into my chest. "It's almost past noon." I continued to stroke her hair lovingly and Annabeth looked up at me, her chin on my chest. "That's too early." She looked akin to a puppy, big grey eyes and pouty lip. Basically the most adorable thing ever. I pushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheek. "When will it not be too early?" Annabeth grinned and crawled up my body. "After we kiss properly." She captured my lips in a fiery kiss and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. We didn't waste time deepening the kiss and her tongue was twisting around mine, my hands tangled in her hair. I arched into Annabeth as her hands slowly creeped up my shirt.

A loud bang and exaggerated shush caused both of us to jump. At the door were the twins wide eyed and staring at us. Annabeth sat up on my waist and pointed at the door. "Get out." She yelled but they were seemingly unaffected. "But we wanted to meet Thalia." They began to step into the room. "Out!" I never actually pictured Annabeth sounding like the peeved older sister. "But what were you doing with Thalia?" In response, my level headed girlfriend picked up her dagger and flung it at the door. Embedding it in the frame mere inches from one of the boys heads. The twins screamed and tripped over each other in an attempt to get away. I laid stunned beneath my girlfriend, watching her carefully. Her grey eyes narrowed threateningly at where the boys were. "Annabeth?" She looked at me and sighed. "I should probably apologise." With a groan she slid off of me and stood. Immediately I missed her familiar warmth and weight.

Turning onto my side I watched her stretch, back arching and arms spread. Annabeth licked her lips and looked around scratching her head before walking over to her dresser. She began rummaging around in a drawer, pulling out clothes before shutting it. "So what did my dad say?" Annabeth stood and began to slip on a pair of leggings. "Umm to keep it respectable." The younger girl scoffed and walked over to me. "He won't do anything to keep us apart." She tapped my lips and ran a hand through my hair. "Still. Lets make sure he's at least out of the house before we do anything." Annabeth pouted and I kissed the corner of her lips. The younger girl grumbled and slid a camp half-blood tee shirt on and began pulling a brush through her hair. I slid out of her bed and stood behind her. "I know babe. It's almost impossible to resist your body." Our eyes met in the mirror and I winked. She turned and grasped my hand in hers. "Lets get this over with." I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and followed her down the stairs. Annabeth led me through a doorway and into the living room. The twins were playing with Legos on the floor, mrs. Chase was sitting on the love seat next to mr. Chase. Annabeth sat me down on the couch and burrowed into my side. Out of habit I wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Mom Annabeth threw her knife at us." One of the twins whined and the adults stared at us, wide eyed. "Did you do anything to annoy her?" The mom blinked. "We wanted to meet Thalia and Annabeth was sitting on top of her and they were kissing." Both twins shuddered and gagged. "More like trying to suck each others face off." The other twin said and I held my girlfriend closer. The adults looked alarmed, shocked, aghast even. "Boys how about you go to your room." The mom's voice was strained. The twins bounded away, up the stairs and out of sight. "You too Frederick." The man grumbled before stalking away to his lab. Annabeth shifted closer to me in my embrace, easing my nerves a bit. Mrs. Chase sat down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Alright girls how much of what the twins said was true?"

"Umm all of it?" Annabeth said.

"We were keeping it respectable." I squeaked and Annabeth kissed my cheek.

"Look girls, I support your relationship all the way but in this house I need you to take it down a notch." She bent over and we nodded politely.

"I'm proud of you Annabeth." She cupped her cheek.

"Go fetch your father, we need to have a private chat with Thalia." I tensed up and gulped.

"It's okay Thals." Annabeth kissed me, lingering for a moment before drawing away.

"I'll be in my room." She kissed me once more before walking away, my eyes on her retreating form. Mr. Chase walked in and sat down on the love seat beside his wife.

"So you're the girl that took away my little girl's innocence?" I was taken aback.

"Frederick!"

"No Allison. This is my only daughter and the fact that she's dating this punk has me worried." Punk? I glanced down at my attire and ran a hand through my spiked hair.

"I think we need to give her the benefit of a doubt here."

"Not until she can prove she deserves it."

"If I may," I started nervously. "When Annabeth ran away I took care of her for a year and sacrificed myself for her."

"Sacrificed how?" Frederick furrowed his brow.

"My father turned me into a pine tree to save the camp."

"Who's your father?"

"Zeus. God of lightning and king of the gods."

"So does that make you Annabeth's aunt?" Frederick asked slowly and Allison's jaw dropped.

"Umm no. Our only relation to other demigods is if they have the same godly parent." The adults relaxed then Frederick tensed again.

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"Umm yes my spear and my shield."

"Show me." Allison was clinging to his arm as I slowly presented my mace canister. "My spear." I set it on the table. "Mortals can't see what it really is." They nodded.

"Can we see the shield?" Allison asked timidly.

"Umm yes but the shield is designed to scare the most fearsome of monsters."

"Can we see it?" Frederick asked sternly and I whispered 'aegis' into my bracelet. The adults screamed and I scrambled to deactivate it.

"I'm sure Annabeth's waiting for you." Allison panted and I scampered away, my tail tucked between my legs. Turning the corner to Annabeth's room I bumped into Annabeth, her dagger poised to strike.

"Thalia, are you okay? I heard screams?"

"Yeah babe I showed them aegis."

"YOU SHOWED THEM AEGIS!" Annabeth screamed and I pushed her into her room.

"They insisted. I tried to talk them out of it." Annabeth tossed her dagger onto her bedside table and sat down on her bed. I sat next to her and Annabeth leaned into me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, first they called me a punk, accused me of being your aunt then asked to see my weapons." Annabeth made a sound of sympathy and tugged on my arm for me to lay down besides her.

"They don't hate me." Annabeth kissed my cheek and snaked an arm around my waist.

"It wouldn't matter if they did. I'd still be yours no matter what they say." I turned to look at Annabeth, my nose brushing against hers. She taps my lips chastely, smiling dreamily.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe."

* * *

Just a random something I found that I had written forever ago. I'll take prompts of two PJO femslash couples and which parent to meet. Reviews sil vous plait?


End file.
